


the choice that lead to happiness

by LacieFuyu



Series: As we tried to heal [5]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU Interlude of as we tried to heal series, Apparently I can't stop add Scamander bro moments, Dancing in the Rain, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Happy Ending, I whipped for sibling, Light Angst, POV Third Person Limited, Romance, dinner date, it's a fix-it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 04:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacieFuyu/pseuds/LacieFuyu
Summary: AU. Where Leta Survived, Queenie and Credence never joined Grindelwald and Newt want to give Tina a proper date!Set after FB: the Crime of Grindelwald (with an assumption it set in September 1927), 14 months after, precisely November 1928.





	the choice that lead to happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This time around I write an Interlude for this series to make everyone happy! God know we need one after angst-fest that is canon. I hope you enjoy it~
> 
> Betaed by theybecameanimagi. Check their fics for Jaqueenie shippers~
> 
> Anyway once again, enjoy!

Newt had been mulling about it for a while.  
  
He and Tina had been dating for over a year but he never really gave her a proper date. He knew this was because they were still in a long-distance relationship and despite his ban to travel internationally already lifted there was still a limitation for him such as he could only visit America once a month and a maximal stay was only for a week.  
  
He loved their correspondence but still, it was not enough. He missed her. He wanted to see her. Not to mention when she was in a mission and she won’t respond to him for a while, it made him unsettled.  
  
At that kind of time, he couldn’t help but think he was being unintentionally cruel to his older brother before. He often didn’t respond to his letter immediately or even didn’t respond at all at some point. It wasn’t fun definitely and he promised himself he would never do that to Theseus or any of his friends anymore.  
  
Their long-distance relationship wouldn’t remain as it was though since Tina soon would move to England following Queenie and Jacob who have already moved to England four months ago which in the same timing with Theseus and Leta’s wedding in June.  
  
They left America a few days before the wedding held place and stayed in Newt’s house. Imagine his happiness when he saw them visited him again and this time around Tina was with them and honestly, it was one of the best things happened to him.  
  
After their wedding, Theseus helped Jacob taking care the legal documents for the bakery in New York and how to built one in London meanwhile Leta helped Queenie to found a flat that fit the couple liking and near the place Jacob planned to build his new bakery.  
  
Queenie and Jacob also planning to hold their wedding later in March. Queenie wanted to have Tina as her bridesmaid after all. She said she knew last year was bad for their relationships and she should understand why Tina was so mad about her relationship with Jacob. At least, now they were already reconciled. She knew Tina actually approved Jacob and she was just worried about the law, she couldn’t wait for her to be in London and they could be together again.  
  
Tina was still working for MACUSA for time being until she finished all the cases given to her prior her decision to move to England and transferred to Auror Department of the British Ministry of Magic. She would officially move at the end of this month.  
  
That was why he thought it would be just proper for him to arrange a date for them. Every time Newt visited New York, Tina was either busy with a case or he had to do research for the second print of his book and even when she could visit him it was also she had a case together with Auror Department or when he had to go somewhere to safe Even if they had time without their job tailed, they mostly spent it in Tina’s apartment or his place if she were in England, resting or interacting with his creatures. He knew she was really appreciating every time they spent together but Tina deserves more from him. She always deserves it.  
  
The only problem was he didn’t know what to do. He never had to bring someone to a date before. He didn’t want to disappoint Tina because of his inexperience with this whole date business.  
  
That was why he thought he had to seek help from people who were definitely better than him in this kind of thing, Jacob and Theseus. After all, according to Queenie, Jacob was a romantic person and Leta once commented Theseus could be such a sap sometimes and they got married too so it had to mean something.  
  
After steeled his resolve, he sent his brother an owl to ask him to meet him and Jacob in Leaky Cauldron meanwhile he fetched Jacob directly to his new bakery in Diagon Alley.  
  
When Newt arrived at the bakery he saw Jacob and Queenie were just finished cleaning it. He smiled when he noticed that today the bakery had a sold out again. He couldn’t help but be proud of them.    
  
“Newt! My man, what are you doing here?” Jacob asked with his signature big smile.  
  
“I have few things to asks to you and Theseus. Let’s talk and have few drinks at Leaky Cauldron?”  
  
“What do you think, sweetheart?” Jacob turned to Queenie. “Could I?”  
  
“Of course, you can Jacob.” Queenie replied. She threw him a knowing smile to his way, obviously picked up what he had been thinking. “You are such a sweet darling.”  
  
“Please don’t reveal it to her, Queenie. It supposed to be a surprise.” Newt said while scratching his cheek. He could feel the blood rushed to his cheeks. Queenie giggled at that.  
  
“Your secret safe with me.” She winked.  
  
Jacob looked back and forth at their exchange and the knowing grin bloomed on his face.  
  
“It’s about Tina, isn’t it?”  
  
Newt was already too overwhelmed at that point, decided to nod as respond. He was sure his face was already turned so red and turned his gaze down.  
  
Queenie smiled and spare him from any more teasing. She flicked her wand to take Jacob’s coat from the counter.  
  
“Spare him, Honey. He is already too overwhelmed. He will tell you about it later.”  
  
“Fine.” Jacob grinned. He took the coat from Queenie’s hands. “Thank you, sweetheart.”  
  
“Have fun, Honey.” She kissed him lightly. Jacob grinned and kissed her back before he could say something, Queenie added. “I won’t forget to lock the bakery and I am going to planning more for our wedding with Leta today so I won’t be alone. She will be here soon.”  
  
“Alright, alright.” Jacob smiled. “See you soon, doll.”  
  
Queenie winked at Jacob and gave them a little wave as they were going outside. He offered his hand for Jacob to take as soon as he held it, they apparated to Leaky Cauldron.  
  
It was quite full of people but luckily for them, Theseus was already there and found them a place that was a little bit more private. Theseus grinned as soon as he saw them.  
  
“Hey, Jacob!” Theseus said. He immediately pulled Jacob into a hug that made Jacob laughing heartily which was always a treat to hear.  Jacob hugged him back briefly and patted his back good-naturedly. Theseus’s eyes fell on him. He smiled so brightly at him and he had this look on his face where he wanted to hug him.  
  
If their relationship still as bad as before he probably would only looking back with neutral expression but their relationship was already so much better so he smiled back him and let Theseus hugged him. He was still not used to it but he knew his older brother means well and it how he showed his affection to people. He patted Theseus’s back lightly before Theseus pulled back with a smile still graced his face.  
  
“I was so happy when I received your letter. It had been sometimes since you were actually asking for my company. I think Leta was both annoyed and amused with how giddy I was.” He said while chuckling.  
  
Newt smiled. Sometimes he forgot when he showed any kind of affection like that to Theseus, it was enough to make his older brother beam. His smile faded when he saw the scar on Theseus’s left cheek. The scar covered the entire upper left part of his body and arm.  
  
It was a painful reminder that he almost lost his older brother and Leta in Paris over a year ago. If Theseus were too late, he would have died along with Leta and he was glad they disapparated in time. The idea of losing both his older brother and his childhood best friend made him uneasy.  
  
Theseus, despite often being treated unfairly by him because their different perception over Theseus’s job as Auror, always looked out for him. In a way, he was his constant despite everything happened between them.  If his brother had died at the amphitheater, he wouldn’t have been around to look after Newt anymore. He could have lost Leta without ever resolving their past fallout.  
  
He was glad he had chances to make it right. 

The incident at the amphitheater had taught him how he had came to _almost_ having a relationship with Theseu and how he had _almost_ came to fixing things with Leta. Newt was grateful for that word, in many ways. He _almost_ lost them but ultimately he didn’t and he shouldn’t take it for granted. There was no second chance from death after all.  
  
He promised himself he would never take Theseus existence for granted anymore and let go of any bitterness he ever felt for Leta. He was not going to lose them.  
  
“Newt?”  
  
Newt snapped out of his thought and his eyes met with Theseus concerned look. He almost could see every crease on Theseus’s forehead caused by his frown.  
  
“Are you sick?” Theseus asked as he put his hand on Newt’s forehead, as if Theseus were trying to make sure he was not sick.  
  
He couldn’t help but chuckles because it was almost typical Theseus, always fussed about him despite everything. He swatted Theseus’s hand away lightly and smiled.  
  
“I am not sick, Thee. Don’t be such a mother hen.” He replied. The use of that nickname made his older brother grinned again and backed down.  
  
“Alright, alright. If you said so little brother.” Theseus said while putting both his hands on air. “I already ordered both of you butterbeers.”  
  
As soon as they seated on the table, Jacob immediately threw him a teasing grin.  
  
“So,” Jacob started. “What about Tina, Newt?”  
  
“Ohhh, it’s about Tina?” Theseus asked.  
  
“Yes…. Actually, I have been thinking about it for a while but I don’t know what to do.” Newt said while watching his fingers tapped his butterbeer’s glass.  
  
“What exactly you’ve been thinking about?” His older brother stared at him, curious. Jacob also threw him a curious look. He sipped a bit of his butterbeer before he started talking about it.  
  
“I want to give Tina a proper date.” He said. “I don’t think we ever go to date like normal people. Every time there was always something going even when we finally had time, we ended up resting or spending it with all the beasts…”  
  
“I know Tina always appreciate every time we spend together but… I want to give her more because she deserves it. The problem is I don’t know anything about dating…… I have never dated anyone before Tina.”  He looked up and gave them embarrassed smile. “That’s why I need your help. Both of you definitely understand more about dating than me.”  
  
Jacob grinned at him. “Well, well aren’t you sweet, Mr. Scamander? No wonder Queenie was so happy at the bakery.”  
  
“Sure, I can help.” Theseus smiled. “But what kind of help you need exactly?”  
  
“Well… I don’t really know,” He muttered. “I mean, how was your first date with Leta?”  
  
“My first date with Leta.…” Theseus reminisced while scratching his chin. “Since I know Leta doesn’t like crowded place and I know how much she loves sweet food and pastry…. I took her to this muggle café near Hyde Park. It has the best view and the best pastry ever in my opinion. We had a blast and after that, we strolled in Hyde Park and I brought her to my favourite place in Hyde Park. It was a really sweet day.”  
  
“That’s actually quite simple…. I would expect something more extravagant from you, Thee.”  
  
“Well, my focus was to enjoy the day with Leta, made her happy. Something over the top would make her uncomfortable and make her unhappy instead.” Theseus shrugged. “Sometimes simple thing would work better than being overly extra you know.”  
  
“That’s right,” Jacob added. “In my first dates with Queenie, we are having a dinner that we made ourselves. It was a candle-light dinner. We cooked the food together and had fun while making it. It was nothing extravagant either but we had a lot of fun and I couldn’t stop smiling for days afterward.”  
  
“So… what do you think should I do?” He asked.  
  
“My advice for you is considering what Tina would like.” Theseus smiled. “Out of us you definitely know better about her and honestly Newt I am sure Tina will appreciate things you prepare in your date.”  
  
“You can also ask Queenie, I am sure she will be more than happy to help.”  
  
Newt considered their words. He knew Jacob was right. If he asked Queenie she would be more than happy to help but knowing Queenie, she would end up smiling at Tina over knowing what he had planned and Tina had a sharp mind she would be curious about it.  
  
He decided he won’t ask Queenie, at least for now. He knew Queenie would eventually know about it though since knowing himself, he would end up thinking about it all times and Queenie’s power would pick it up easily. His mind basically would broadcast it after all.  
  
His mind then wondered what would Tina like. He knew Tina was also not a big fan of crowded place as he was. Maybe Tina would appreciate something private and more personal. So he would avoid public places. He also knew Tina mentioned in her latest letter that she lately only running on coffee because all the cases she had to handle and she had been eating irregularly. She missed homemade cooking.  
  
An idea formed in his mind and he couldn’t fight off the smile that slowly blossomed on his face. He needed help though to pull it off but he knew that his friends would help. When he looked up Jacob had another teasing smile on his face meanwhile Theseus was hiding his smile behind his hand.  
  
His face turned red because of that, he felt embarrassed for wandered in his mind and forgot his best friend and his brother were here. Theseus chuckles.  
  
“Nah, Jacob stop teasing him. He would lose it if we kept teasing him like this.” Theseus said as he drank his fire whiskey. “His ears even turned as red as his face, spare him.”  
  
“Shut up, Thee.” He pouted.  
  
Theseus shrugged innocently while Jacob trying to stifles his giggles. Newt puffed but he really couldn’t be mad really. He knew they were just teasing him also he had his moment being a little shit to both of them one of these days. So it was fair.  
  
“So, what do you had in mind?” Jacob asked.  
  
“I have some ideas but I think I also need Queenie’s and Leta’s help too but they are not here.”  
  
“Hum, I think you are lucky little brother.” Theseus grinned. Newt turned his head to look at Theseus line of view. He saw two familiars figure approaching them.  
  
Queenie and Leta smiled brightly at them.  Queenie immediately slid beside Jacob and intertwined their hands meanwhile Leta and Theseus shared a kiss before Leta sat beside him and Theseus wrapped her shoulder in his arm.  
  
“We decided to crash in since we are finished early!” Queenie smiled at them.  
  
“Queenie said, Newt planning something sweet to Tina.” Leta added then grinned. “Tell me, Newt. It’s fine my lips sealed and will never leak the surprise.”  
  
“Actually,” He smiled. “You two came just in time.”  
  
Leta and Queenie shared a look then turned back to him again.  
  
“Oh?” Leta said while raising one of her eyebrows.  
  
Queenie studying his expression for a while before a smile, a big one, graced her face.  
  
“I can help with it! And of course, I am sure everyone would want to help, Newt!” Queenie said while clasping her hands enthusiastically.  
  
Jacob, Theseus, and Leta looking at them back and forth with obvious question in their eyes. Queenie giggled and winked at him.  
  
“Newt should be the one who tell it.” She smiled encouragingly.  
  
He bit his lip not sure how to start explained ideas in his head. He looked down on his glass as he tried to make sense of ideas in words. He was grateful for them, truly. None of them pushed him to hurry up instead they were patiently waiting for him to sort his thought of.    
  
He was truly a lucky person.  
  
Newt raised his head when he finally sorted it out and know what he wanted to say. He received smiles from them.  
  
“Ready to explain, little brother?”  
  
“Yes,” Newt nodded.  
  
He started explained the idea he had in mind. They were listening to him carefully and had a various reaction regarded it but all in a good way.  
  
“That’s nice, right!” Queenie clasped her hands, excited. “Teenie might not look like it but she is actually quite romantic. I am sure it would make her swoon, Newt!”  
  
“She would have swooned, I am sure.” Leta added with a smile on her face. “She was easily touched by a sweet gesture like that. She cried in happiness once when our Aurors that had worked with her, gave her a surprise on her birthday. Oh, and Theseus and I can help with it, of course. That would be easy to arrange.”  
  
“Aren’t you so sweet, Newt!” Jacob grinned. “Just so you know Queenie and I are strict teacher. You better pay attention!”  
  
Theseus didn’t say anything. He just smiled at the rest of them and somehow kind lost in his mind and it made him wonder what his older brother had in mind.  
  
“What do you think, Thee?”  
  
His older brother startled a bit and blushed. He was embarrassed when he realised that he was lost in his mind.  
  
“I am sorry.” Theseus smiled sheepishly.  
  
“What you had in mind, Thes?” Leta asked, curiously.  
  
“It was kind of embarrassing…” Theseus muttered, still embarrassed. “I just couldn’t help thinking that over a year ago I wouldn’t even dream to have this kind of warm time with you all.  
  
“I mean my little brother seeking and enjoying my company again after years, He and Leta reconcile, Leta and I finally wedded, I gained friends and actually enjoying times together with them. We are only lacking Tina, Credence, Nagini, and Yusuf here but it was just a sudden meeting after all but still,  
  
“I can’t help but smile and be very happy about everyone.”  
  
Newt knew, he always knew how much he had hurt Theseus when he kept refused to properly reconcile with him. After they talked things out and finally found their balance again it was getting better but at that kind of times, he sometimes wondered that maybe Theseus was lonely. His older brother knew a lot of people but he didn’t have any close friends either.  
  
He couldn’t anything for the past but he could do it now.  
  
He studied the others who smiled at his older brother gently and Leta who kissed Theseus’s cheek lovingly. Theseus then cleared his throat, obviously still embarrassed about the whole ordeal.  
  
“Anyway, I can help of course. You don’t need to worry about that part.”  
  
“I know I can count on you.” He replied and smiled at his older brother. “Thank you.”  
  
Theseus stared at him for a beat before looking away, probably not sure that he really just said it.  
  
“Awww Theseus, you know that you are Newt’s reliable older brother.” Queenie grinned, obviously picking up his older brother’s though.  
  
“That is just overwhelming.” Theseus groaned and finished his fire whiskey.  
  
“I think you just killed my husband, Newt.” Leta giggled. She pulled away Theseus’s glass when he was just about to refill it with fire whiskey. “Enough drinking for tonight, Thes. I don’t want to bring you home hammered.”  
  
“But-“  
  
“ _Theseus Apollo Fortis Scamander._ ”  
  
“As you wish, Darling”  
  
He, Queenie and Jacob laughed at the couple’s banters. Their banter was always amusing.    
  
They then spend the rest of the evening catching up with each other news. He told them about how skilled Nagini at taking care of his beasts and how Bunty and her were friends now. He also told them Credence’s development with Dumbledore’s teaching. Credence apparently now capable of controlling the dark power inside him and slowly separated himself from it. It was a slow process and take time but he was getting better.  
  
He also told them that Dumbledore and Credence bonded as teacher and student and Dumbledore let Credence to learn more about the wizarding world, the world that had been denied from him for a long time.  
  
Theseus then told them about what Yusuf had been doing. Apparently, he got a tail of Grindelwald movement near Austria’s border but to make sure it wasn’t a bust, Yusuf and his team were going to scout more about it before all the Ministries decide to make a move.  
  
The mood was getting a bit somber before they noticed Pickett was trying to taste Newt’s butterbeer. They looking at him with amusement when Pickett trying to drink more and he was trying to get Pickett out of his glass but Pickett was being stubborn about it. After their little fight or more like he avoided Pickett getting too drunk, the mood immediately lightens and they started to have a conversation again.  
  
He wished Tina was here but since he was basically gathered his brother and friends for his plan for a proper date with Tina, of course. It couldn’t be done even if Tina were in London.  
  
He couldn’t wait for the time Tina arrived in London and he could finally give Tina a date, a proper one.  
  
That night, his heart felt lighter than ever by thought alone.  
  
XXXX  
  
Tina was upstairs with Queenie and Leta, preparing herself for the date before he took her to the place he had prepared with others.  
  
To say Newt was nervous was an understatement. He was near panicked at this point. He knew he should be calm like everything was on set. He had rechecked everything and it would be fine. Maybe. Somehow.  
  
He recounted what he had just done for this date.  
  
Tina hated a crowded place and she enjoyed a nice place where you could enjoy nature. That was why he had this idea to hold a dinner outside or precisely, Theseus’s favourite place in Hyde Park. He carefully enchanted the place with Theseus’s help to made sure no one would suddenly interrupt them, especially muggle. From the outside, it would just look like a normal part of the park and when they got closer they would get confused and turned around.  
  
Leta helped him to choose the perfect decoration for the dinner. He was clueless with such thing but at least he could help with what colour that Tina would prefer and her general taste.  
  
Queenie added more with things she knew her sister would definitely love such as aromatic candles. She said Tina sometimes lighten up those candles when she wants to be relaxed for the whole day. Tina would read her books until candles finished. Queenie was sure Tina would appreciate it and Newt trusted her judgement. She knew her sister more than anything after all.  
  
Meanwhile for the food itself, he was the one who was going to make it himself. Since he wasn’t that good at Food-related Charm. He asked Jacob to teach him how to make food for the date in muggle way and a bit with magic as Queenie taught him.  
  
Queenie and Jacob told him what food that should be avoided to make since Tina and Queenie were Jewish, for future note. For now, he was going to make food that recommended by both of them. It was full of trial and error though, because despite he actually could cook, it was nowhere near the level where Jacob and Queenie could do. They could cook at ease and comparing to them he was not that sure whether with his own skill.  
  
Queenie and Jacob assured him that he was doing well but he still held his doubts despite that.  
  
When Tina arrived in London, she decided to stay at his house and that, of course, made him more than happy but he had to practice his cooking for the date in Theseus and Leta’s house instead because there would no way he could explain why he cooking in muggle way and if he kept visited the bakery Tina would get suspicious and he couldn’t lie to her. At least with his brother’s house, she could pass it as a family visit.  
  
His mind then wandered to the time he finally had enough courage to asked Tina to a date after she settled well in London  
  
_He was back from checking out the Hippogriffs and let Nagini and Bunty handled the rest. He was going to ask her out that was when he found Tina was still with Dougal and the occamies.  Dougal was always fond of her and now he becomes even fonder of her if such thing was possible. Every time Tina went to Menagerie, Dougal would without fail pulled Tina to help him looking out for the occamies and then Dougal would always make her stay with him when he went around with Bunty and Nagini._ _  
__  
__Watched her smile went she interacted with them always made his heart fluttered with joy. Nothing could make his heart swelled in happiness as much as her._ _  
__  
_ I love her _. He thought._ So very much _._ _  
__  
__He approached her. Tina noticed him and turned her back with her sweet smile._ _  
__  
__“Newt!”_ _  
__  
__“Hi, Tina. How are the occamies?”_ _  
__  
__“They are fine. I already fed them with insects and, “ Tina smiled proudly. “They are no longer have a problem being patted by me!”_ _  
__  
__“They are?” He smiled back._ _  
__  
__Tina nodded eagerly and gestured Newt to come closer. He kneeled beside her as she patted one of the occamies and instead of being aggressive like they usually did, they looking pleased being patted by Tina._ _  
__  
__Tina’s happy expression made his brain short-circuited because somehow the next thing he did was asked her out._ _  
__  
__“Tina, If I asked you on a date, would you going on a date with me?”_ _  
__  
__As soon as he said it he could the blood rushed to his cheeks and ears. He should think of it more carefully but here he was asked Tina out of the blue._ _  
__  
__Tina was stunned and blinked at him. He immediately added more._ _  
__  
__“I–I mean since you know every time we met there were always something going on to take care most of the time and we never have something that could be called like a proper date…….” He explained. “I just really want to give you one and…. Well yes, a date.”_ _  
__  
__When he explained he didn’t look at Tina directly since he was afraid of Tina’s reaction. He slowly raised his head and expected the worst but instead, he met her smile. It was kind of a smile that stretched to her whole face and her eyes crinkled in happiness._ _  
__  
__Such a warm smile. He thought._ _  
__  
__“Of course, I would. Only if you asked me to date, Newt.” Tina replied with that bright smile on her face. He couldn’t help but smile back as brightly._ _  
__  
__“Well then,” Newt said. He stood up, offered his right hand with a smile on his face. “Tina Goldstein, Do you want to go on date with me?”_ _  
_ _  
__Tina reached for his hand and he helped her stand. She grinned._ _  
__  
__“Of course I do, Newt Scamander.”_ _  
_  
“Newt!”  
  
He snapped out of his mind and turned around to see Leta was there. There was a teasing smile on her face.  
  
“She finished already and she is really beautiful.”  
  
“Tina is always beautiful, Leta.”  
  
Leta giggled. “That’s true.”  
  
Then there were steps, coming from the stairs. He turned his attention to it and caught his breath.  
  
There was Tina. His Tina.  
  
Her short hair was done a bit curly in the lower part, her makeup was done beautifully that he sure was Queenie’s and Leta’s creation. It showed her cheekbone more prominent and made her eyes looked sharp. Red lipstick covered her lips.  
  
The words he used to describe her resounded again in his mind.  
  
_Tall. Dark. Intense._

 _Beautiful_ .  
  
Newt couldn’t help but think how lucky he was to be loved by her.  
  
“You’re so beautiful, Tina.” Newt smiled.  
  
“And you look so handsome too, Mr. Scamader.” Tina winked.  
  
Newt puckered his lip. “That’s mean, Ms. Goldstein.”  
  
Tina laughed. It was like an inside joke between them. She knew about how much he disliked being called as Mr. Scamander by her and yet sometime when she was in a mood, she would tease him with it.  
  
“So, “ Tina asked. “Where would you take me, Newt?”  
  
“A nice place.” He replied as he offered his hand. “You will love it.”  
  
“I’ll trust you on that I guess.” She replied and took his hand.  
  
They were taking their leave with Leta and Queenie smiled at them and hoping both of them had a good date.  
  
Since he didn’t want to ruin Tina’s dress he suggested to apparated the place. She didn’t mind and then when they were sure no muggle at sight, they apparated away.  
  
As soon as they arrived at the place he saw Tina gasped in surprise.  
  
There were lights that both Leta and Theseus prepared so even at night it wouldn’t be that dark. There were two chairs and a table with completes sets of tableware and empty plate wait to be filled and in the middle of the table there were aromatic candles being lit.  
  
“What do you think, Tina?”  
  
Tina was still looking stunned at the sight before her and he was kind of worried that she didn’t like it but his fear proved wrong. She turned her head and gave him a big, watery smile on her face.  
  
“This is lovely, Newt.” She told him, the smile was intact on her face. “I really love it. This is so nice.”  
  
“I am glad to hear it.”  He smiled back.  
  
Newt led her to the table and pulled one of the chairs for her to sit and then clumsily sit on the other chair. He was embarrassed but Tina didn’t laugh at him just smiled like before and he felt better immediately.

  
“So,” Tina started. “When were you planning all of this? Because you just asked me yesterday and this is not something could be prepared overnight.”  
  
“Actually few weeks before you moved to here.” He replied. “I thought that would be nice if I could arrange a proper date and everyone helped.”  
  
“I see,” Her eyes fell on the aromatic candles and smiled. “Queenie told you about my loves for aromatic candles, didn’t she?”  
  
“Yes, she did.” He replied while scratching his cheek shyly.  
  
“I love it, Newt.”  
  
“I am glad to hear it.” Newt replied. “Let’s eat shall we.”  
  
Newt summoned the food that he had prepared beforehand to the empty plates. Tina was looking pleasantly surprised by the food choice. She gave him another smile that made his cheeks heat once again.  
  
“You are very thoughtful. As expected of Newt Scamander, I supposed.” She giggled.  
  
“Jacob and Queenie recommended and taught me what food I should make since I know your religion has some rule regarding it.  
  
“I really appreciate it, Newt.” Tina grinned but then her expression change, as if she realised something. “Wait, did you say you made all of this?”  
  
“There were some trial and error since I made it mostly in muggle way but in the end, I managed to make it right.” He smiled sheepishly. “I hope you will like it.”  
  
Tina didn’t say anything but when he dared to look at her eyes he found nothing but pure joy and her whole face lit in happiness. He could feel his heart skipped a beat at the sight.  
  
“Let’s eat, Tina.” He said to hide his embarrassment.  
  
“Sure, let’s taste it.” She said.  
They spend the rest of dinner while talking about various things. Whether it was about the food, the beasts, their interest, their siblings and anything that came into their mind.  
  
Even after they finished their foods, they were still kept the conversation going excitedly while their hands holding each other on the table.  
  
That kept going until few raindrops fell on their face suddenly and not even a seconds later it raining. His first instinct was to pull his wand out and cover them from the rain and ask Tina to take shelter under a tree for a bit then disapparated but Tina’s attention was on the sky.  
  
Tina pulled her hands away from his hand and opened her palms to felt the raindrops fell against it. She kept looking on the sky blankly before smile stretched on her face. She stood up and then pulled her high-heels away.  
  
She then started to chuckles then turned into laughs as she danced under the rain while looking up at the sky.    
  
Newt couldn’t help but stare at her with wonder.  
  
Her hair that was curled comeback to its normal state as the raindrop kept poured, her makeup was washed up by the raindrops and every the water glistened on her skin. The lights illuminated her wet face, the water that fell from her hair and when the waters that splattered around as she danced under the rain and then in the middle of her dance she turned to him and threw him the most beautiful smile.  
  
He was mesmerized at such beautiful sight.  
  
And, that sight touched his heart so much that it brought tears in his eyes.  
  
He wholeheartedly believed she was the most beautiful person in this world, inner and outer.  
  
There was no doubt in his mind, not even the slightest.  
  
_I love her._  
  
“Newt! Come here! Let’s dance together.”  
  
She offered her hand, waited for him.  
  
So he took her hand and she pulled him and they danced under the rain.  
  
There was no music that could accompany their dance. There was just sound of the rains fell against their skins, the table, the tree and everything around them that made some kind of rhythm.  
  
He lost himself in joy as they danced together. For that one magical moment, he forgot everything. The only focus in his world was only Tina. Her laugh, her smile, her skin against him, her everything, he stored all of it in his heart and mind.  
  
It gave his heart so much joy that he thought his heart would explode. Even now he could hear his heart beating rapidly against his ribs.  
  
When they finally stopped dancing and they panting, tired after dancing under the rain for a while. They stared in each other eyes. Their desire was reflected in their eyes and then, he took a dip.  
  
He kissed her. He could feel her soft lips against his and felt their kiss deepened as Tina’s hand on his neck pushed his head together and his hands slipped against her waist. That sensation felt right.  
  
They slowly pulled away from their kiss. They stayed where they were, letting their forehead touching each other. They let themselves enjoying each other presence.  
  
“Newt.”  
  
“Yes, Tina?”  
  
“I love you so much.” Tina said with a watery smile.  
  
“I love you too, Tina.” He replied with a smile. He could feel tears on his eyes. “So much more than you could ever expect.”  
  
She pulled him into her arms and he leaned down to her frame. She felt warm despite the cold rain kept hitting their body.

  
That was right. No matter what, Tina was always warm for him.  
  
They were soaking from head to toe, there were tables and everything that he should clean up, they could even get sick but he had no plan to move yet from her arms. He wasn’t sure about many things in the world but he could be sure about this.  
_  
_ _There was no place more safe and warm than Tina’s arms._ _  
_  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hit me my tumblr or twitter, you could ask more there
> 
> @LacieFuyu


End file.
